


I will treasure this gift forever.

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [10]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Munkustrap is an amazing brother, Old Deuteronomy is an amazing father, Why do I torture Tugger like this, family au, holiday au, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: It's time for presents at the Deuteronomy household and Tugger isn't expecting much. Just the usual gifts from his brother and father. Nothing special. But when his father has one more present for him, Tugger finds that this present is something worth waiting for.
Relationships: Grizabella & Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger & Old Deuteronomy, Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I will treasure this gift forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! What is it with me and writing holiday feels more than holiday fun? I can't seem to understand but I'm happy with how this one turned out.   
> This prompt could've gone in several directions. And for some reason, I was drawn to Tugger and that family dynamic. I thought that he would find presents something too pase especially at 18 and boring.  
> With that idea stuck in my head, I just kept typing, and yeah. This came about.  
> Prompt: I will treasure this gift forever.  
> Ages: Tugger- 18, Munk- mid to late 20s, Deuteronomy- I don't know you decide

It seemed as though Christmas was going to be the same as every year. At least that’s what Tugger thought when it came to the present part of the holiday. He was too old for the dramatics of the jolly holiday.

Especially when you're 18 and life makes it difficult to even enjoy it.

So here he was, sitting in front of the fireplace with his brother Munkustrap and their father. Presents were being handed out and he knew what he got from both of them. New sheet music from Munkustrap and new socks from his father. The same thing every year. Nothing changes.

“Tugger?” His father’s voice broke his concentration. 

“Yes, dad?” He noticed his father taking out another wrapped box.

“I have one more present for you.” As he handed the box to Tugger, Munkustrap smiled like he knew what was going on. His older brother knew something he didn’t. What could it be?

Tugger took note of the present. It was small, rectangular, wrapped in the usual Christmas wrapping paper, and topped with a small bow. Not something he expected.

Tugger was skeptical but took the gift. He didn't want to offend his father. But he did notice Munkustrap edge closer like he wanted to be part of the experience. Now he knew something was up.

Slowly, Tugger opened the gift. First the bow. Then the wrapping paper. It revealed a gold-colored box. And it looked so familiar. Where had he seen it before?

He slowly took the top of the box off to reveal a piece of jewelry he once thought to be lost with his mother. It was a black leather choker with silver spikes. This single piece of jewelry might have been simple but it meant the world to Tugger.

He remembered his mother having this choker for a specific type of show. It was so different from her usual silver and flashy jewelry. Tugger remembered one particular conversation he had with her. Or rather the last one he had with her before she left them for a new life.

_ “Mama, why do you have this?” Tugger was curious.  _

_ His mother held up a choker, “Because my little lion, this necklace gave me the ability to be another person.” _

_ Tugger gasped, “You mean it has powers! Can I have it? I want to be another person.” _

_ His mother chuckled, “Sorry Tugger, but you don’t need to be someone else. Just be yourself and everyone will love you.” _

_ “But Mama, I want to wear it” He whined and pouted.  _

_ His mother thought for a moment before answering, “How about this? When you turn 18 I will give this necklace to you.” _

_ “That’s a long time.” _

_ The two hugged tightly.“Yes, but I know you can wait that long.” _

“Tugger! Tugger!” 

Tugger broke out of the memory and quickly raised his arm to wipe the tears falling down his face. Immediately afterward, however, he went over to his father and hugged him. “Thank you, dad. I’ll treasure this gift forever.”

“No need to thank me, my boy. You should thank Munkustrap. He was the one who found it.”

For the first time that night, he understood why his brother was so invested in the present. He went over to Munkustrap and gave him the tightest hug he could manage.

“Thank you.”

Munkustrap gave his own teary smile, “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said earlier, I liked how it turned out. I also have no clue why I keep picking on Tugger. I really don't.   
> I thought this would be a wonderful way to explain (if I ever want to continue this in any way) how Tugger got his signature choker and how much it means to him that he received it. I also think that Grizabella would call young Tugger her Little Lion. I found that too adorable and had to include that.


End file.
